Various forms of hitch pole coupling structures have been heretofore designed and many of these are constructed in a manner whereby they may be automatically engaged and readily remotely disengaged. Examples of various forms of hitch pole coupling structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 827,431, 2,478,591, 2,804,315, 2,844,390, 3,891,237, 3,912,302 and 4,073,507. However, most of these hitch pole coupling structures are complex in nature and thus reasonably expensive to produce. Further, some are constructed in a manner whereby they are difficult to operate and do not enjoy occasional fully functional operation over extended periods of time and require more than minimal maintenance to be maintained in fully functional condition.